We know who
by xRoryxoDeanx
Summary: Rory and Dean go through something terrible. This is the tenth stroy.


Rory and Dean woke up the next morning with smiles on their faces. "Rory, look at your stomach!" Dean said to her as she got up from the bed. "Oh my gosh its huge!" Rory said smiling. "I still can't believe that there is a little baby inside there." Dean said. "I know." Rory said. "Do you want to head for looks?" Rory asked him while putting on her pants. "I can't, i have to work today, but I'll meet you fro dinner." Dean said putting is belt on. "Okay, I'm starving so I'll see you at 6:00." She said walking over to kiss him.

Rory walked into luke's and grabbed a table hoping that Lorelai would show. "Hey, Mom." Rory said as Lorelai opened the door. "Hey, Rory." she said. "Did you order, yet?" Lorelai asked sitting down. "No, I was waiting for you." She said. "Okay, make it quick I have a lot of customers this morning." Luke said walking with the pot of coffee in his hands. "Pancakes with bacon on the side." Rory said. "I'll have eggs with french toast and pancakes, please." Lorelai said taking a sip of coffee. "What is up with him?" Lorelai asked Rory. "I have no idea." Rory said. "So how is the baby doing?" Lorelai asked. "She is doing fine." Rory asked. "Mom, can you please tell me who the father is!" Rory said on the edge of her seat. "I don't think it is the right time, to say anything, yet." Lorelai said. "But..." Rory said. "No!" Lorelai said. "Ummm Mom I'll be right back." Rory sai walking out the front door. "What is it?" Lorelai asked her looking out the winodw. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" Rory said running out of Luke's. Dean was on the ground with a bloody nose and scratches all over is arms and some on his face. "Rory what happened?" Lorelai said rushing to see him. "I don't know." She said starting to cry. "Mom, call an ambulance!" She said. Rory sat beside Dean feeling his heart to make sure his heart was pumping. "The ambulance is on its way!" Lorelai said. "I want to know what happened!" Rory said. Rory sat their crying in pain, she wanted him to be alright she wanted him to be awake. "what the hell happened?" Luke said. "We don't know, but the ambulance is on its way." Lorelai said. Then, Rory said Jess walking around a street corner. "Why did you do this to him!" She said screaming at Jess from afar. Luke stood up and ran for Jess. "How dare you do that to him!" he said. "What?" Jess said. "We know you did that to Dean." Luke said. Rory saw Jess again as she was going into the ambulance with Dean. They were on their way to the hospital.

"Dean wake up!" Rory said when they finally got Dean into a room. Rory sat near the bed crying, all she kept thinking was that she wouldn't see him again. "Rory?" Dean said with his eyes almost open. "Dean, you're awake!" Rory said hugging him. "Where am I?" Dean asked room while holding her is his arms. "You're in the hospital, you had scratches and everything on you when I found you on the street." Rory said. "What happened?" Dean asked her. "I don't know I just found you on the street." Rory said. Dean shut is eyes again. "Dean!" Rory said. Rory ran into the hospital hall. "Nurse Doctor anyone something is wrong!" Rory said screaming. That night Rory slept over at the hospital just in case he woke up. She cryed herself to sleep in wonder of what could have happened.

The next morning she woke to Dean playing with her hair. "Dean, are you okay?" She asked him. "I think I will be better." Dean said with a smile. "Did Jess hurt you?" Rory asked him. "I don't know what happened." Dean said. "Rory I don't want to talking or being near that guy again." Dean said. "I won't." Rory said. "We all think it was Jess who hurt you, even Luke." Rory said. "I need you!" Rory said. "I need you, too!" Dean said. "When can you come out of this place?" Rory asked him. "When I woke up I heard the nurse say to me that I was coming home today." Dean said smiling. "I just want you back home with me." Rory said. Rory kissed Dean on the lips and started to pack up the things from his room into a suitcase that Rory had packed for him. "I love you, Rory." Dean said. "And I love you." Rory said while folding his clothes. That night when Dean and Rory got back to Lorelai's house they all sat down to watch _Casablanca_ while eating pizza.


End file.
